An important part of consumer product satisfaction is the product application feel. Application feel evaluations are customarily carried out by test panels consisting of either volunteers or trained evaluators. After applying a consumer product, the participants may be given a questionnaire to answer questions such as ‘Ease of Application’, ‘Ease of Spreading’, ‘Degree of stickiness’ and the like depending on the type of the consumer product. Thus, conventional application feel evaluations are subjectively determined based upon the participants testing and answering various questions related to the product meeting required application characteristics.
While the conventional application feel evaluations provide valuable information as to the product meeting the required application performance characteristics of the consumer product, the conventional subjective determinations generally fall short at generating actionable data that can be used in product development and improvement.